Nani?
by Mattys Girl
Summary: Poor Takeru has to move to America. Willkeru. I'm going to get back to it soon... I think?
1. Default Chapter

I suck at titles....  
I don't own Digimon, or the beautiful blondes, it's SO not fair!  
I am using the Japanese names for Takeru, Yamato and Taichi, but the US movie name for Willis; I don't like the name Wallace. Also I decided that Willis must live on Long Island, because that it is the only place that I can think of that close to NYC that has a beach and is that sparsely populated.  
  
  
"WE'RE DOING WHAT!"  
"Takeru, I got a promotion at work but to accept it we have to move to the US."  
"This is not happening. I can't leave all my friends. I start high school next month. I can't leave now! What if the other Digi-Destined need me? Can't I go stay with Yamato?"  
" Let's think about that. Am I going to let you go live with your brother, a teen idol who is never home, and his boyfriend? Think logically, son."  
"I'll take that as a maybe."  
"Takeru..."  
"Ok, that's a no"  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"I can't believe you're moving, this is awful! Takeru you're my best friend! How can you leave me to go to high school by myself!?!?" Daisuke shouted. (A/N: I don't like Kari, she is just too good, it makes me sick to my stomach. I love Dai!)  
"It's not MY fault, it's my mom's... You'll still have Ken though."  
"TA, best friends and boyfriends are two totally different things!"  
"You've got Hikari." Takeru smirks. And laughs as Dai runs around the room holding his head and yelling, "No anything but that!"   
"Can you believe we wasted so much time, being rivals for that stuck-up bitch?"  
"She had us fooled Dai, Ms Sweet Perfect Yagami, thank kami-sama that we came to our senses."  
"So, when do you leave? I assume you've told Yama-kun?"  
"In two weeks. And he took it slightly better than you."  
"Was Taichi there?"  
"Do I look completely insane? Like I was going to tell 'nii-chan that without his nice calming boyfriend there. I don't want Yama-chan to go to jail for killing my mom."  
"Good point. Where are you moving to?"   
"Long Island."  
"Umm, where's that?"  
"DAI!"  
"What?"  
"Never mind. It's on the east coast, part of the state of New York."   
"Oh... Wait! Isn't that where Willis lives? And Mimi's still in New York so you won't be completely alone."  
" I guess so I just don't want to leave everyone. And visiting a different country like we did is not the same as going to live in one."  
"Takeru, you are the Child of Hope. It will be ok."  
"Logic coming from the mouth Daisuke. Either the world is coming to an end or you've been spending to much time with Ken."  
"Shut up."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Two weeks later at the airport.  
"Little bro, it won't be that bad. We have email and can call all the time."  
"It's just that... I don't want to leave all my friends and well email just isn't the same."  
"You'll have Mimi. And Dai told me that he'd emailed Willis and told him about you moving to the US. He still lives in NY, so at least you'll know someone near by."  
"I'll miss you, 'nii-chan." Takeru started to sniffle.  
"I'll miss you too otouto-chan." Yamato smiled weakly.   
"Tell everyone goodbye for me."  
"Takeru, it's time to go. Yamato, take care of yourself, ok?" their mother called out.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
One week later  
dai_goggleboy@chib.net   
Dai,  
Well, we've been here a week. Mom finally found a house- can you believe it a HOUSE not an apartment- that she liked and we moved in today. Actually it was yesterday, the time difference has really gotten to me. I'm going to look around the neighborhood tomorrow. See if there are any cute guys around. It's not that bad here, guys who like guys are pretty well accepted... strange that after all these years I still can't call myself gay. School starts on Monday so I have three days left of freedom. Have you shot Hikari yet? :) It's hard to believe that she's Taichi's sister. Never met a more biased person.OH well she's YOUR problem now!  
Longing to hear Japanese,  
Takeru  
patamons_partner@aol.com  
Ps. We live like 40 m from the beach.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Next afternoon  
"Takashi Takeru! GET OOUT OF BED! You need to get used to the time change. Get dressed and go out and practice your English."  
"All right, all right I'm going!"   
Takeru rolled out of bed, and slowly walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and sighed. After brushing his teeth, he pulled on his hat, swim trunks, t-shirt and sandals.  
"Mom, I'm going to the beach."  
"Ok, honey, be careful."  
As he walked out the front door, he looked around. It looked like any other neighborhood that he'd seen in the dubbed American movies. Ugh, dubbed stuff really sucked. He started down the street.  
"Kuso, I can't believe this crap. I just want to go back home." He muttered in Japanese.  
"TK, you shouldn't use that kind of language."  
"Huh?" He turned around, looking for where the voice came from. Willis! He had grown sice the last time Takeru had seen him. Filled out too. The light blonde hair was messy as ever and his baby-blue eyes danced merrily.  
"Willis! How are you! Do you live near here?"  
"Well, if you are part of the new Japanese family that's moved into the neighborhood, then I live next door to you. So you'll be at my school."  
"Wait I thought you were some kind of genius."  
"Well, after we all met I realized I didn't want to be separate from everyone else anymore, so I convinced my parents to let me go to a 'real" school. We might have some classes together."   
  
  
'k that's enough for tonight. I have decided that Chibimon, Patamon and Terriormon are the cutest of all the digimon.  
Read review and spread the Willkeruness....   
  



	2. Part 1.5

Nani? Part Two  
Hi y'all! Umm, let's see... I don't own Digimon... I do however own a car named Brock! Thanks to DAF for giving me a title! * claps her hands and dances around the room * I've had a mild brain freeze in the title department. Look at the name of my other fic, how lame is it?! I will get back to it soon, I've been in too good a mood to write angst! I have a job!! Money is coming in! Ok, on with the fic!   
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"So where were you going?"  
"Truth? No clue. I was ordered to leave the house."  
"Mind if I ask why?"  
"I must practice my English," Takeru responded sarcastically.  
"Want to go to the beach?"  
"Sure, why not?" (A/N: I decided that Willis was a year older than Takeru and the gang, and in my world kids start high school when they are 15 so Willis is 16 or will be soon.)  
"Shit, I didn't bring a towel. I wasn't actually going to go. I was going to wait long enough that my mom would let me back in to the house to sleep. I stayed up too late emailing Dai."  
"That's ok I brought an extra when I saw you leaving your house."  
"So you were following me?"  
"How is Daisuke?" hedged Willis.  
"Don't change the subject."  
"Me?"  
"So what do we do at the beach?"  
"You're in for a treat..."  
______________________________________________________  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!" Takeru tried to yell over the wind.  
"You can ride hundreds of feet in the air on Pegasusmon's back, but a little jetski scares you? (That was my best friend's reaction to mine, I don't know why I only threw her off 3 times ^_~!) Don't you trust me?"  
"I'd trust you more if we weren't going a million miles an hour!" 'And if I weren't so scared that you'd my little reaction to being smashed up against you.'  
  
The two flew across the waves. Willis kept going faster and Takeru kept gripping him harder. 'Takeru is even hotter than he was four years ago. He looks like an angel. I guess Dai didn't tell him I was gay. He'd never hold onto me THIS tight if he knew. Not that I am complaining.' Meanwhile... 'Oh god, oh god, oh god every time I scream, he goes faster! It's almost like he wants me to squeeze him to death.'  
  
Later (back on solid sand)  
"So are you and that Hikari girl still together?"  
"AHHH! God no! We were never together in the first place. Yuck, that stuck-up bitch."  
"I had thought that she seemed pretty nice. What happened to her?"  
"She'd ok as long as you don't disagree with her or do something she doesn't like. You know, she disowned her own brother."  
"What! Taichi? She was always talking about how great and wonderful and perfect he is."  
"That was until she found out he was gay. His parents are fine with it but her highness Hikari has decided to make his and Yamato's lives miserable for not living up to her expectations."  
"So that's why you care so much. Your brother is gay, too."  
"And Tai's my friend and... other reasons."  
"Like Dai, your best friend."  
"So he told you about him and Ken?"  
"Yeah, we talk about most things."  
"So do you have a girlfriend?"  
"No, not now." 'Why does his brother have to be gay? What are the odds that they both are? Slim that's what.'  
"Are you ready to start school?"  
"No way! Who wants the first day to be their birthday?"  
"That would really suck. How old will you be?"  
"16"  
  



End file.
